Be my Rainbow Girl
by TRikiD
Summary: He's an introverted DJ ghost, she's an outgoing, adventurous rabbit. Two monsters that couldn't be any more different, but somehow find joy and love in each other.


Be my Rainbow Girl

Chapter 1 - Meet Judith Dash

Doubt is a very horrible yet powerful thing. Everyone has something to doubt, whether it's achieving a life-long dream, or finding a soul mate. For most monsters in the Underground, it was just to see the surface before the end of their days.

But many, many years, they've never had the slightest light of hope that that would ever happen, so they had to make with what they had…which really wasn't the greatest.

But it wasn't a completely lost cause for everyone, for there was one monster in particular who was almost(almost)as confident as Papyrus the skeleton: Judith Dash.

Judith was an average rabbit monster, standing at only two and half feet tall, and quite unique fur colors; she was mostly admiral blue, but she had bright rainbow stripes on her belly and inner thighs, along with short and rough locks of rainbow hair atop her head to match.

And though her massive ears were her largest physical feature, nearly drooping down to her ankles, her heart was truly the biggest thing about her, as it was packed with determination. Ever since Judith was just a little bunny, she's always idolized the awesome Captain Undyne of the royal guard, and dreamed of becoming one herself when she grew up.

But there was one little problem; everyone told her she was too small, and that a little bunny could never get into the royal guard. True, Judith was very lithe, but she was as strong and athletic as they came, especially considering the kind of creature she was.

Though, there was one who always believed in her, and that was Papyrus, her neighbor; like her, he was determined to earn Undyne's approval of joining the royal guard, and the two quickly became good friends, and would push each other to practice to become stronger.

They became great friends, and Papyrus even introduced Judith to his brother, Sans, who was pretty cool with her too. And soon, they weren't just neighbors in plain, little old Snowdin, they were all pretty much best friends.

"Papyrus, Sans?! I bought some MettaTarts! You guys want any?!" Judith occasionally stops by and just makes herself at home at the Skelebros' house, as she's nearly always invited.

"What flavor are they?" Sans called from the couch, as he slumped on it while watching TV.

"Oreo."

"Sure, gimme a pack." Judith obliged and opened the box of Oreo MettaTarts, and tossed a pack over the couch, in which Sans effortlessly caught it without ever turning to look over the couch.

"Thanks, kid," Sans thanks as Judith quickly hopped over the back of the couch and plopped down next to Sans.

"Just because you're ten years older then me does not mean I'm considered a child to you," Judith protested while crossing her arms.

"It kinda does," Sans argued with a snarky grin, in which Judith scoffed.

"Where's Papyrus?"

"At his cookin' lessons with Undyne."

"Oh, yeah. It's two o'clock already?"

"Yup."

"Huh, time sure flies…"

"Well, that depends on how ya spent it. What were ya doin' before buyin' MettaTarts, JD?" Sans questioned as he casually sat up and slunk an arm up the couch. 'JD' was a nickname Sans gave Judith shortly after they met, and it really stuck with her; it was much better and less girly than 'Judy', so Judith never minded.

"Why do you gotta know?" Judith asked with a cocked brow in suspicion.

"I'm your neighbor."

"A creepy neighbor."

"No, a friendly neighbor."

"Too friendly."

"Will ya just answer the question?"

"SANS, I'M HOME!"

"Hey, Pap," Sans lazily greeted, as his brother slammed the front door behind him, and he proudly stomped in front of the couch.

"Oh, hello, Judith! When did you get here?" Papyrus asked with a curious smile when he noticed Judith.

"Shortly before you. Want a MettaTart?" Judith replied while offering the tall skeleton a pack of MettaTarts.

"No thank you, Judith! I am trying to keep my girlish figure!" Papyrus announced while patting his nonexistent stomach, making Judith and Sans snicker, but Papyrus didn't seem to notice, "I've got good news, you two—we're out of food!"

Sans and Judith just stared at Papyrus and then at each other flatly in confusion.

"How's that good news?" the short skeleton and rabbit asked in unison.

"Because now we get to go to the store, and buy more pasta! I'll be making dinner tonight! NYEH-HEH-HEH!" Papyrus laughed while striking a victorious pose, and Judith and Sans just smiled, not wanting to crush his high hopes. They both knew his cooking really isn't the greatest, but they promised never to tell Papyrus that. It'd break his heart, which they know is a fragile place.

* * *

Later that night, Judith had just finished a spaghetti dinner with the Skelebros, and she swore that Papyrus' cooking was has improved because she hadn't cringed gagged on Papyrus' dinner once.

"G'night, guys! And thanks for dinner, Papyrus!" Judith shouted before throwing on her dark purple winter jacket and walking out the front door.

"You're very welcome! Have a good night, Judith!"

"'Night, JD!"

But unbeknownst to Judith, as she walked through the chilly night, snow lightly falling from above, a ghostly figure immediately faded away upon realizing she was walking up to the front door of her house, just like he has for many years.

* * *

 **I hate myself. I suck at writing long first chapters, which is why most of my stories begin with crappy short ones. But I hope you guys could tolerate this one.**

 **Anyway, some interesting facts about Judith Dash. One: her name, appearance, and personality are all inspired off of Rainbow Dash from MLP:FIM and Judy Hopps from Zootopia. That being said, all original projects belong to their original creators, so please support the official release.**

 **Also, Napstablook is one of my, if not most, favorite Undertale characters, so I couldn't help but write a love story for him, and I hope you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I will enjoy writing it!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
